The invention relates to a pillow, in particular a pillow which due to its ergonomic shape is suitable for passive therapy and relaxation.
Humans spend about eight hours per day sleeping; if possible this time should be used to achieve optimal regeneration. In particular, during times of sleep, passive therapy for cervical syndromes should take place. Inter alia, such syndromes are also caused by the head's own weight pressing onto the cervical spine when the body is in the upright position; they manifest themselves in tenseness of the neck, stiffness of the neck as well as neck and back pain.
From DE-U-296 17 420 a pillow is known with the characteristics disclosed in the first part of claim 1. In this, trough-shaped areas are designed to provide straight-line support of the cervical spine region, both when lying on one's back and on one's side. The shape of pillow disclosed in this printed publication is apparently intended for use in a single orientation.
In the case of a further pillow, known from DE-A-195 24 488, at the margin a bulge has been provided with a depression in the middle to support the spinous process of the cervical spine; by contrast, the adjacent main surface of the pillow comprises an essentially flat supporting surface for the head itself. This design is intended to achieve load alleviation for the spine.
From DE 85 17 920 a further pillow is known whose supporting component, comprising cellular material, has a multitude of cam-like elevations pointing upward.
Overall, the upper surface is trough-shaped with an elevation at each of the four corners of the pillow.